99 Problems (1)
99 Problems (1) is the 5th episode of first half of Season 10 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It first premiered on 26 July, 2010 on the MuchMusic and on 26 July 2010 on Teennick. The episode was written by Shelley Scarrow, and directed by Shelley Scarrow. This episode Riley's double-identity may lose him Zane and his position as QB, Jenna gets some competition from cheerleaders and Alli goes all out trying to be one of those cheerleaders. This marks the time in Season 10 that both Canadian and American broadcaster has premiered Degrassi at the same time. Extensive Overview Main Plot Zane and Riley are working out together to get in shape for football and soccer season, and Riley tells Zane that during football season they have to keep their distance, which Zane doesn't like. Riley is in the hall signing up for football, when he meets Drew, who asks if he could borrow a pen. Zane comes over and signs up, saying, "The team needs a kicker and I gotta show that gay guys can play sports". Drew is surprised about Zane's forwardness about his sexuality. In the next scene, Drew and Riley are in Algebra. Riley learns Drew wants to be QB 1, and Riley doesn't like the idea, since he was trying out for the position himself. Riley and Drew are on the workout bikes, trying to do better than the other. Coach Armstrong tells Riley that he has a good shot for QB this year. Riley, confident about getting the position, teases Drew by telling him that there is always next year. One of the football players starts to make fun of Zane, but he stands up for himself. Drew says to Riley, "It won't be good when we play against other teams and they find out our kicker kisses dudes." Riley and Zane start talking about their love life in the gym, and Drew overhears their conversation about the "Two Rileys Theory". With all the information he needed to blackmail Riley, Drew walks away with a grin on his face. All of the football players are in the gym while the coach is talking about tomorrow's tryouts. Drew suggests they have a BBQ in the parking lot, and everyones likes the idea. When they are all ready to leave, Drew looks at Riley and says, "Oh, and guys don't forget to bring a date". At the BBQ, Riley walks up to Drew and introduces him to his "date" Marisol. When he mistakes her name as Mariland, she walks away. Riley asks him why he doesn't have a date, and Drew tells him he doesn't know any of the girls at Degrassi. Drew makes a gay joke to Riley, which angers Riley. Riley and Zane start talking, and they get into a fight. Zane breaks up with Riley, not even wanting to be friends. Drew comes over to speak to Zane, and when Riley answers for him, Zane becomes angry and walks away. Drew tells him to stop denying being gay, and Riley gets even angrier with him about Drew's "jokes". Drew admits he wasn't joking and threatens Riley, telling him to give up the spot for QB 1, or he'd tell the entire team Riley was gay. Wanting revenge, Riley starts up a conversation with Owen, another football player, and ask him what he thinks about the new guy (Drew). Owen thinks he's a cocky bastard, and Riley suggests they teach the new kid "a few lessons". 'Subplot' Alli and Clare are talking, when they see Jenna walk by with a bunch of friends. Alli she wishes she could have a lot of friends and decides to try out for the Power Squad, to become more "popular".At lunch, Alli tries to sit with the Power Squad, but Chantay tells her to butt out. Tryouts have been going on for weeks, and Alli hasn't tried out yet, so Alli begs Chantay to help her. Chantay tells her she could come to practice after school and to bring her a latte and gum. Arriving in Darcy's old cheer outfit, Alli comes to the tryouts and gives Chantay the items she had requested. Chantay tells her to work on the routine. Alli tries, but can't keep up with the other girls well enough. When practice ends, Chantay stays and tries to help Alli out with the cheers. Alli checks out the Power Squad list, only to see that she hadn't made the team. She angrily goes to find Chantay, to ask why she hadn't made it. Chantay tells her she wasn't good enough, and Alli leaves, feeling embarrased and angry. Alli and Clare are at "The Dot", and Alli rants to Clare about how embarrased she is about not making the squad. Clare tells her she should make her own club and see if anyone wants to join. Alli decides she'll make a dance club and will definitely try to destroy the Power Squad. Third Plot Jenna sees K.C. talking to Coach Armstrong, telling him he should try out for the football team. K.C. takes up the idea and joins. K.C. comes home with another A+ on a test, so his foster dad tells him his curfew has gone up an hour from all of his hard work. Jenna walks over to K.C. at school, noticing a lot of girls are flirting with him. She leads him over by the stairs and starts making out with him, but every time they kiss, his phone starts to ring. Jenna becomes jealous, and once K.C. is done checking his phone, she refuses to let him kiss her. Issues Faced *Bullying *Peer Pressure *Homophobia *Homosexuality *Teen Violence *Drug Abuse *Child-Parent Relationship Featured Music *Building A Boat - Matt Mays & El Torpedo *Lights Go Red - Chicks With Hits *Authenic - Young Rival (Heard when Alli looks at the Power Squad list) *Spiral Beach - Domino (Heard during the football's team party before the game.) *Roland - The Bicyles *Same Old Road - The 1234's Gallery 100599problems.png 1005allicheerleader.png Zane.png breakaway00049.png breakaway00050.png breakaway00052.png breakaway00053.png breakaway00054.png 99Problems004.jpg breakaway00055.png breakaway00056.png breakaway00057.png breakaway00058.png breakaway00059.png breakaway00060.png breakaway00061.png breakaway00062.png breakaway00064.png breakaway00065.png breakaway00066.png breakaway00067.png breakaway00069.png breakaway00070.png breakaway00071.png breakaway00072.png Category:Season 10 Category:Homosexuality Category:Homophobia Category:LGBT Category:Degrassi Football Team Category:Power Squad Category:Episodes Category:The Boiling Point